


Fire meets Gasoline

by changkissx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - 70s, Blood and Violence, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, On the Run, Shooting Guns, dancer!minho, guard!chan, happy but kinda open ending, implied gun play, minchan totally in love with each other!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkissx/pseuds/changkissx
Summary: Minho always had been an explosive person but the inertia of his life made him stuck in a place he hated. Perhaps, all he needed was something or someone to light him up and make him return to his natural form.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I was having a break from college and I decided to challenge myself writing something totally different (and longer) than my previous stories. I always appreciated reading intense couples and being able to write a prompt about a ''great escape'' was really amazing to me. I hope you can enjoy this ride almost as I loved to write it!!!  
> P.s: be nice to me, folks... english isn't my first language ):  
> P.s²: a big shout to my gf who had helped me a lot. Love u!!!!

Seeing Minho performing was probably something Chan would never get tired of. Even though the whole old bar was too precarious - the stage definitely didn't do justice to his performance -, Chan stood still, watching it from far away, next to the exit door. As the main guard of that place, Chan knew he had to keep his posture and just pretend nothing would affect him, but his inner thoughts were totally focused on leaving that place as fast as possible and skip to the part where Minho and him would be together in his bed at the end of the night.

As expected, as soon as Minho’s performance ended, the whole crowd next to the stage filled the place with lots of cheers directing to him. When Minho left the stage, some minutes passed by and everything came back to normal. Some background music started to play as the customers sat in their tables returned to their conversation and the clients sat next to the bar returned to their drinks. Chan was getting too bored when some old memories began to fill his head.

_ Chan really couldn't handle small cities. Actually, he only moved out because he needed to start over in a new place. Chan has never traveled too far away from his hometown but the fear of the things he had done in the past would always come back to him somehow, and that was the main reason that made him think that running away was probably his best option. _

_ He was very distracted, walking through that empty street late at night, carrying just one bag with his most important belongings, when he saw the bar’s entrance he was looking for. It was already closed for some reason, so Chan turned around the place until he could find the back door and he saw a weird scene happening in front of his eyes.  _

_ ‘’If you ever try to touch me again or even come after me, I’ll kill you.’’ The man screamed as his foot continued to kick the other laid down on the dirty ground. ‘’Are you listening to me?’’ _

_ Chan was confused and even thought about getting his hidden gun in his bag, but before he could have time to move, the man who was on the ground stood up and started to run away. The man who beated the other seemed too angry and Chan wondered himself if he should've approchead him or not. The answer came faster than he prevented when the man turned around and asked him: _

_ ‘’Have you lost something here?’’ _

_ ‘’What? Man, I’m just looking for Mr. Kim… I really don’t want any trouble now.’’ He had just come to that place. A fight with someone who worked in the bar was the last thing he needed at the moment. _

_ ‘’He’s inside.’’ The man laughed and continued: ‘’Good luck with that old stupid man.’’ And he left after that. _

_ It was very dark in that alley and Chan didn’t see his face straight, but if someone had said to him that some time after that first encounter the man and him would be fucking around, he would never believe it.  _

Chan came back to his senses when he saw some people leaving through the door he was next to, still standing up and realizing he must have been absorbed by his own thoughts for too long. Chan looked around and the place was indeed getting emptier, but he found strange that Minho didn’t have appeared yet. Normally after his performances, Minho was used to sitting next to the bar as he let some people pay for his drinks while they talked and he made them think that maybe they could have a chance with him. Even though Chan really wanted to go after him, he knew he should just keep himself calm, deciding that for now he wouldn’t do anything. Maybe waiting was the best answer.

  
  


*

  
  


Having sex with Minho was always an transcendental experience for him. In reality, his mind and body were totally reduced into messy thoughts, uncontrollable moans and involuntary moves as Minho was riding him with a wonderful pace. Chan’s hands were tied up against the border of his bed and all he was capable of thinking about was touching Minho’s beautiful thighs and waist. Unfortunately, the knot was really well done. Chan was trying to avoid pulling too much or he would hurt his wrists real bad. He couldn’t think straight feeling Minho’s entrance slowly involving his cock in a delicious way. 

It didn’t take too long until Chan felt that pressure on his insides telling him his climax was already nearer. Minho could probably read his body more than anything else and he must have felt that, before setting a quicker pace on his cock and leading one of his hands to Chan’s neck. There was too much stimulation on his body and he couldn’t hold his climax anymore. His cum was filling his partner as Minho led one of his hands to his own cock, jerking off until he could get his climax too. Chan could tell Minho had come when he felt the other's cock spill cum into his bare belly. 

Minho fell onto Chan once he couldn’t handle staying still after his climax had hit hard on him. After Minho had returned to his senses, he led his hands to the bed border to untie Chan's hands. Then, he left Chan's body and laid down beside him on his bed.

"I'm sorry for bruising your wrists." Minho said, still breathless.

"It's fine. I'm kinda used to it." Chan answered without looking at him.

Some minutes passed by as they remained in silence. Minho was laid down on his stomach touching the messy mattress, and even though his face seemed peaceful, his body was still tense and Chan needed to know why. The day was very tiring as usual and even if Chan really wanted to sleep at the moment, he knew he should talk with Minho first. 

"What happened?" Chan asked. He didn't need to say more than that to Minho understand the meaning of his words.

"That fucker called everyone into his office and told us about some changes that will happen soon and…" Minho let out a sigh before continuing: "He said that the girls and I will start to receive clients  _ privately _ from now on."

"Min, I…" Before he could finished, Minho interrupted him and said: 

"I knew this was going to happen someday but I'm feeling so pissed-off. I would punch his face until I can't feel my hands no more."

"You know we can just leave here, right?" 

"Not yet. He deserves a lesson first, my love." Minho said with a glint in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind? Killing him would be too difficult, baby." Chan answered while caressing Minho's brown hair locks softly.

"Something worse than death to him. We can just steal his money."

"It's impossible, Min. We don't know where he hides it."

Minho gave a sweet smile to Chan before saying: "Actually, I do. I know he doesn't pay any attention to us because he thinks we're all inoffensive, so I started to observe better whenever someone new appeared to meet him. I've never seen any money going out that bar, love. I bet he hides all his money somewhere there, probably inside his office once he's too suspicious to keep it in a bank."

There were a lot of pieces of information and Chan was still assimilating all of those. His mind finally clicked when he asked: "How long have you been thinking about this plan? I can see this wasn't a simple insight you had today."

"It's been some weeks. Maybe I was just needing a little  _ push _ to realize I really wanted to do it." Minho turned on the mattress until he was laid with his body totally facing Chan. 

"You know we probably will have to do some dirty work, right? If you're fine with this, I would gladly help you with anything you may need." Chan finished, giving a small smile to the other.

"I know that, but don’t you worry. I really don't mind at all, Chan." Minho said, shrugging as he could in his position. "We're going to need some guns and some medicines because we definitely may need them. In fact, you'll have to teach me how to shoot."

"You really planned everything, Min…" Chan let out a chuckle, before continuing and said: "I'll start to look for those things tomorrow. But we're going to need some money at least." 

"I've kept some valuable things hidden too. It's just… I've gotten some small jewelry the customers won't notice whenever they come to talk with me. You can trade them to get all the things we’ll need." 

Okay, Chan was definitely speechless. "Could you marry me please, Minho?" They laughed a little after those words. "I really envy that smart brain of yours." 

"I know that, love. But for now, I was wondering if you still have strength for another round." Minho finished, leading his lips to the other's ear and leaving a wet kiss there.

"I thought you were tired, baby." Chan's voice came out erratic and low as Minho spread lots of kisses and bites on his neck.

‘’Our conversion just made me  _ excited  _ again… I can't wait to start our plan."

Chan couldn’t pinpoint at which point their bodies began to be entangled again, but suddenly all tiredness he was feeling had disappeared in a blink of an eye and Minho became the only thing he could focus on.

  
  


*

  
  


On the next day, Chan and Minho left the hostel early and walked into Chan’s car. They would have a long trip until an empty field Chan knew, that was located far enough to give them the privacy they needed to practice shooting. Chan took with him his gun, some bullets and some old glass bottles that were lost inside his car. Even though their time period was very short, Chan decided that teaching Minho how to shoot was his priority. Of course Minho did know how to take care of himself, but this situation would be totally different ‘cause some people could do anything to chase them after their plan was done. 

Once they were finally in the car, Chan looked at Minho’s direction, on the passenger side, and started to drive. He could tell Minho was still sleepy since his body was curled up on the seat and his head was leaning against the window’s glass. Chan took his time driving, feeling the warm air against his face was making him way more calm about what they're going to do.

It was a very risky plan but he knew nothing would be capable of taking it off from Minho’s mind, and Chan knew he would do anything to protect his lover even if he lost himself in the halfway of it. Minho deserved a better life, far away from that small city with their antique way of thinking. They had talked about leaving many times but Minho was feeling so stuck at that terrible reality that Chan was afraid that he may have lost all the hopes to make his life better somehow. Maybe this crazy idea would give Minho enough motivation to see that he was capable to be however he wanted in his life and it wasn’t as if something else was holding Chan down into that place as well, so they hadn’t nothing to lose.

It took a while and Minho had already fallen asleep by his side, but they finally got to the old square he had in mind. It was normally the place which Chan did his business whenever he needed it to, and it was distant from any neighborhood so they didn’t need to worry about the loud noise their shooting could make. When they left the car, Chan gave the gun and some bullets to Minho and took the bottles on his hands. To his surprise, Minho loaded the gun quickly in front of his eyes making him think when he had learned to do that. They took different ways on that old and dry grass as Chan looked for a good place to put those bottles and Minho looked for a place to stand still. When everything was already setted, Chan came and approached Minho, saying:

‘’Just shoot it up. I want to see how you do just without any guiding.’’

Minho did what it had been told to but his shot didn’t even reach close to any of those bottles. He let out a loud groan leaving his lips and Chan went next to him knowing that his impatience would dominate him if he didn’t intervene soon. 

‘’Hey, just be patient, okay?’’ Chan said and started to adjust Minho’s stance, leading his hands to his partner’s back. He adjusted Minho’s position, asking him to separate his feet once the bullet’s ricochet could make him lose his balance. Then, Chan wrapped Minho’s body in an almost hug from behind, holding his both arms together as a way to show to Minho how to carry a gun in the right form. Chan approximated his mouth next to the Minho’s right ear and whispered:

‘’I know it’s gonna to be difficult but you’ll need to be completely focused right now. Close your eyes, get concentrated and take a deep breath before trying again.’’

It took some minutes before Minho tried but having patience and calmness was the most important at the moment. The shot came and even though it had passed way more close to one of the bottles, it still wasn’t getting it right. After seeing his almost right shot, Chan realized Minho may need something to boost him and said:

‘’Do you see that bottle at the middle of the line, Min? Just close your eyes again, imagine that you’re aiming into Mr. Kim’s head and try once more.’’

Chan didn’t know his words could be so powerful - or maybe, Chan underestimated all hatred inside Minho - but when Minho shot right into the middle of the bottle, he smiled and congratulated his lover giving a small kiss next to his pretty lips. He took some distance from Minho again to observe how he could shoot without his guidance and was glad to see how fast Minho could learn new things. Chan let him shoot twice but stopped him and said:

‘’You’re doing great, baby! But we need to get things a little harder.’’ Chan walked to catch the remained bottles on his hands and when he returned, continued: ‘’We don’t have much time left to practice so I need you to learn how to shoot something in movement.’’

‘’What? I can’t do this so quickly, Chan!’’ Minho seemed almost desperate saying those words.

‘’I know it won’t be easy but normally people won’t get standing still waiting for you to catch them.’’ 

Minho must have gotten his point and after sighing, he said: "Do it."

Chan approchead Minho and threw the first bottle up and it fell down before the bullet could reach it. Actually, it was necessary 3 turns until Minho magically aimed right and bursted the bottle into little pieces of glass. 

"Holy fuck, love! I got it." Minho turned to his side and jumped onto Chan. Their lips found each other quickly as Chan held tight Minho's body.

After they pulled away a little, Minho got his foot touching the dirty ground and wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck and said: "Don't you think I deserve some reward, Chan?"

"What can I do for you?" Chan answered while seeing an angelic smile appearing into Minho's face at the same time he felt the gun touching his skin, sending shivers through his spine.

Minho answered him leading his lips back to his mouth and kissing him hungrily. Chan took his hands to his waist as he felt Minho's empty hand entangled into his black hair locks while the other hand was pressing the gun against his back, emanating its coldness above the thin shirt he was wearing. Minho was already descending his kisses to Chan's sensible skin of his neck when Chan tried to reach Minho's hand to take the gun away from him and suddenly Minho asked: 

"Don't you trust me, love?" His eyes were glistening and his voice sounded too sweet for the moment while he wandered the gun against Chan's tensed body.

"With my life…" Chan's whole body shivered at the feeling of the gun's coldness above his inner thigh and his half erection.

"So, let me do it. You know I would never hurt you." 

Chan had to be true: he had a huge soft spot for his demanding tone whenever they were in a sexual moment. It was too exciting for him and Chan couldn’t avoid but his body spoke for him when his knees touched the grass before he could even think about what he was doing. His hands went straight to Minho's trousers and he was prepared to take them off when he felt that odd sensation filling his body quickly.

_ They were being watched _ . It was a fact, Chan could feel that sensation almost tingling on his skin, when he stood up too fast to his clouded mind register. He took the gun off Minho’s hand and hid him behind his body while his eyes scanned the entire field searching for the intruder.

"There is someone watching us, Min." He affirmed, still with his eyes alert looking everywhere. 

"What? Are you sure? I didn't see or hear anything weird here." Minho stated simply, trying to reach Chan's shoulder to call his attention.

When Chan turned around, he stared into Minho's confused eyes and answered: "I trust my instincts very deeply, Min. And now, they're screaming that we should get it out of here!" 

Chan finished his sentence holding one of Minho's hands, pulling his body and making them both run into the car's direction. They entered on it quickly and without losing any more second, he drove away from that place.

His whole body was totally alert in the moment and all his head could think about was to baffle the intruder somehow. Chan could sense that Minho was still confused and probably frustrated at his side, but Chan had learnt to never distrust his own feelings and Minho's safety was his priority right now. It would take some time, but to his luck, Chan knew that whole area very well and he just would leave Minho next to the bar - unfortunately the place he lived in - once he was sure nobody else was following their trace.

  
  


*

  
  


Some days had passed since their last encounter and everything was almost done and prepared for their escape. They still had to wait for the right moment to act but Chan took the period to set anything they would need: guns and bullets, medicines in an aid kit and false documents. It wasn’t easy to manage to get everything in such a short period, but nothing that valuable jewellery and good contacts couldn’t solve the situation. Fortunately, Chan was a very cautious person and he liked to be prepared to any surprise that may show in their way, so when he saw the weapons’ negotiator selling a variety of small bottles full of poison, he thought maybe having some cyanide with him would be useful. Ever since their plan started to gain form, Chan began to always let his bag packed up with his belongings in the back seat and everything else hidden in the trunk of the car, so they would be ready to run away any time. 

That night was getting even colder as the hours passed while Chan drove until he could get to the bar to fulfill his shift that day. His hands were freezing holding the steering wheel and Chan wished he could have gotten a better coat. As soon as Chan could park his car at the bar’s street, he let it behind and walked into the entrance. When he got inside before he could even think, Chan received the message that Mr. Kim wanted to meet him urgently. That wasn’t good and a bad feeling was already filling his body as he turned his way into his office.

The whole structure of the bar was made of wood and even when everything was closed, the cold air could easily enter the old building. He didn’t know if it was the cold itself but the moment Chan stepped at the office, the air was so thick it was almost as if Chan could touch it and that worried him a lot. The door was opened by one of the bodyguards who stood still beside it and the old man was seated at his leather armchair while quietly smoking a cigarette when he cut the silence saying:

‘’How are you, Chan? The last time we spoke, you came here asking for a job and I gladly gave you one. Do you remember that, right?’’

‘’Of course, sir. And I appreciate it very much.’’ Chan answered, feeling his heart beating loud as nervousness filled his system once he couldn’t guess for which way their conversation could go.

‘’Are you sure?  _ Boy _ , you know it’s very dangerous to mix business and pleasure… mostly if pleasure involves one of my most valuable goods.’’ Mr. Kim spoke in a calm tone, before taking the cigarette again to his mouth.

_ Fuck _ , it was worse than Chan could expect. He shouldn’t have discovered them so soon… Chan thought denying wouldn’t help at all right now, so he said, trusting on his lying skills: ‘’Sir, I can guarantee it was just a one-time thing and won’t ever happen again.’’

‘’Really? You’re not the first and probably won’t be the last man lure by Minho.’’ He laughed at his own words and continued: ‘’Don’t let his sweet and angelic face fool you, Chan. I’ve known him since he was a kid and I can confirm you that he’s dangerous and extremely egoistic.’’

Chan hated his way that the old man talked about his lover but he needed to pretend that he agreed to his way of thinking and lowered his head slowly nodding. Once Mr. Kim had finished his sentence, Chan was apologizing when someone interrupted them appearing next to the opened door.

‘’When you leave, ask someone out there to bring a whisky for the gentlemen here. And don’t you forget my words, Chan!’’ 

Chan left the office as quickly as possible and felt anger boiling inside his veins as his hands closed hard enough to his nails hurt his palms. Before going to the dressing room to look for Minho, he went to his car chasing things that would be essential for that was surging in his mind. As soon as Chan got there, he hid the small bottle in one his pocket and the gun under his clothes, then followed the dressing room’s direction. He wasn’t surprised when saw the room crowded with all dancers preparing themselves for any presentation they would make when the bar opened its doors. The girls and Minho were talking and laughing at something at the moment Chan cleared his throat loudly to call all attention to himself, and all the eyes turned curious at him but his stare was focused only on Minho.

‘’Minho, Mr. Kim wants your presence at his office.’’ Chan finished in a serious tone.

The girls looked scared at him, but Minho tried to calm everyone down with his playful voice: ‘’I promise I didn’t do anything this time, girls.’’

When Minho was already outside the room, Chan took one of Minho’s hands and led them to some empty space in that area full of chairs and tables. Only at the moment he turned to Minho, Chan realized he was wearing provocative red clothes and some make up adorning his beautiful eyes. Before Chan could get even more distracted, he said:

"Change of plans... He knows about us, Min!" 

"What? But how…?" Minho goggled his eyes.

"I don't know. Someone must have seen us, but it doesn't matter now. Do you remember our plan B, right?" Minho nodded quickly and Chan took the cyanide's bottle and led it to Minho's hand: "He asked for a bottle of whisky. There is some man inside with him and his bodyguards too… you're going to put all this liquid into the drink and make sure everyone drinks at least a sip, okay?"

"I can do this! But I have to get my knives first! I may need them… I can't believe we'll finally do it, love." Minho's eyes shone at the end of his sentence.

Chan couldn’t handle seeing his excitement and took Minho's occupied hand to his mouth, leaving a soft kiss on it. "Good luck, baby. I'm going to watch your back."

The moment Chan's eyes saw Minho leaving, the memory of the first time they talked filled his mind when months ago, they were totally alone and sat at one of those tables late in that night.

_ Chan spent the whole night beside the exit door as he should but now everyone was gone, he just wanted to rest his tired legs and drink something before locking all the doors. He deserved it, Chan thought as he walked into the shelf full of lots of different alcoholic drinks. He chose one and was already filling one cup when he heard some steps approaching the area.  _

_ "Could you fill up one for me too?" Minho asked quietly. _

_ He didn't seem at all the person who screamed at Chan the first day they saw each other. Actually, Minho seemed relaxed and serene wearing a black short robe - that was probably the only thing covering his body -. Chan shouldn't be surprised once Minho did work showing his body and it wasn't as if he would be ashamed only in front of Chan. Yet, he was surprised because why did Minho resolve to pay attention to him just now? Before his mind started to think too much about this topic, Chan filled another cup and drank the liquid in his cup in just one gulp. He gave it to Minho and was ready to leave when he felt a hand touching his arm. _

_ "Hey, don't you worry about my presence here. I was feeling lonely tonight and just thought it would be nice to talk with the new guy here." _

_ Chan watched Minho carefully once again. He had seen his performance earlier and totally understood all the mesmerized faces and looks Minho received. It shouldn't be fair for someone to have such unique and ethereal beauty as Minho had and he was afraid to lose himself in the other’s traits. Chan could read people very well but Minho was still an incógnita to him. But a small talk would hurt him, right? For that reason, Chan took his cup and the bottle as they walked to sit at some table. _

_ "Let me start with something important: What did you think of my presentation?" Minho asked, looking intensely into Chan. _

_ Chan thought exactly on his words before saying: "You really were great, Minho."  _

_ "Oh, come on! Don't be shy with your words. Was it hot or sensual for you?" His voice remained calm as one of his hands led the drink into his mouth. _

_ "Yeah… let's say it was all these adjectives and much more." Chan shrugged and tried not to look into Minho's eyes again as he heard him giggled at the words. _

_ They must have lost their sense of time as whisky filled their bodies even faster. They were getting more loose at each other's presence and Minho suddenly asked: _

_ "What did bring you here? I mean, why would anyone want to live in this horrible place?"  _

_ "It's complicated but… I've done some shits before and I knew someone that told me about Mr. Kim needing some people to work for him. So, here I am." Chan filled his cup again before asking: "How about you? If you hate his place so much, why don't you just leave it?" _

_ "What would someone like me do out there? I'm just one of many other orphans that the war left and I've never studied my whole life. Before coming to work here, I was expelled from the orphanage because I was too much of a ‘bad influence’ to others… can you believe that?"  _

_ Chan didn't know what to say… Minho must have a very hard life living here. A place so antiquated like this would never let someone like him flourish. He led his hand to touch one of Minho's hands that remained on the table. Before he could realize, their hands were already intertwined. _

_ "You're very talented, Minho. Really! Besides that, I bet you can learn to do other things far away from here." Chan said sincerely to Minho. _

_ "Sometimes I'm so afraid… you know what people can do to men like me outside here." Minho said with his eyes shining because of the tears he was holding on. _

_ "Yes, but not everywhere in the world is like that. And I know you would kick anyone's ass if they give just one weird look at you, Minho." They laughed together remembering their first encounter. _

_ They finished drinking the whole bottle after some time. Minho stood up first and stretched his arms, making the entire robe moving on his body. Chan turned his stare away before seeing more than he should. _

_ "You coming with me?" Minho asked, touching one of Chan's arms as he remained seated.  _

_ His face was covered by confusion at Minho's question but Chan answered: "Oh, no! I have to lock everything up and leave…"  _

_ Minho interrupted his sentence and said: "You've spent the whole night looking at me and internally wishing this moment. There’s no reason to hide your desires right now, Chan. Just find me in the dressing room when you finish everything here."  _

_ He turned around and left a Chan totally astounded at the table. Was he so obvious during the night? Maybe Chan didn’t know how to be discrete near beautiful people anymore. Chan cleaned everything up, locked all doors and was ready to leave the place when he thought he should explain himself to Minho. He thought it would be a small conversation and soon, he would be at his bedroom in the hostel sleeping lonely as any normal day. In any way, Chan thought their conversation would last hours as he took off that black robe and sank into Minho's body for the first time. _

He was really a fool to think that a one-time thing would be enough to satisfy his desire for Minho. Now, Chan loved him and knew he was capable of doing anything for him. Even though he knew Minho wouldn’t be the same after entering that office, Chan still trusts him. That was probably the last time Chan would see Minho walking away from him, because once they finish their plan, they would always be at each other’s side. 

  
  
  



	2. On the run

Minho was feeling almost dizzy from too much adrenaline running through his veins. His freedom has never felt so close to him and after the next minutes, he would leave without the need of going back. As soon as Minho got to the main room (which he used to sleep with all the girls), he walked to his bed and searched his knives underneath it, almost hidden on the ground and put one of them underneath his clothes at his back. Then, Minho took his small bag, put some clothes and small belongings in it and left it above his bed. When everything was setted up, Minho left the room.

The cyanide's bottle was almost burning in one of his hands as Minho stopped at the main shelf and got the strongest whiskey he found. The area of the bar was still empty but Minho still could hear some voices from the dressing room, yet he didn't let anything distract him as he mixed the poison into the drink. Even if Minho felt some nervousness filling him, he took a deep breath and got the bottle on his both hands, while walking quietly into the office's corridor.

"Good night, boys!" Minho said, with a big smile on his face as the bodyguards opened the door to him: "Are we celebrating something today? Why don't you guys enter with me?" 

They looked to each other, while Minho led his way into the office and observed the men eagerly talking next to the wooden table. Mr. Kim looked at his face and after chuckling, he said: 

"Minho! Why don't you serve us?" 

He couldn’t let any incoherent feeling look through him now, so Minho did what it had been told to. He got some glasses from the shelf next to the window and even not paying attention to their conversation anymore, Minho saw two big bags above the leather couch and realized they really were doing business at the moment. Mr. Kim would be more vulnerable and it was the perfect timing.

Minho was handing the glasses to everyone (even the bodyguards and fortunately they'd accepted), but left Mr. Kim lastly. He was ready to leave the office and wait outside, when Mr. Kim’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Take a glass for yourself too. You know you're part of this." 

_ Holy shit.  _ Minho took all his inner strength to get cool and pretend that request was just fine. He took a glass to himself and even with his hands all sweaty, Minho managed to raise his glass as he listened Mr. Kim saying:

"To the future!"  _ Yes! To a future very far away from here _ , Minho thought as they all bumper their glasses.

He saw everyone except Mr. Kim, drinking from their glasses. Actually, he was looking straight to Minho waiting for him to drink from his glass. It was like the time had stopped and Minho knew he would definitely dirty his hands if he wanted to leave the office  _ alive.  _ It didn’t take too long until the men's bodies started to fall down on the ground. Mr. Kim threw his glass at the wall and took his gun, pointing directly at Minho.

"I knew it. You sneaky little slut!" He walked into Minho's direction, wrapping his neck with one of his hands. "Do you  _ really _ think I wouldn't discover what you and that idiot were doing under my nose?"

Minho was dragged until his body was glued to the wall. Mr. Kim was very angry as he tightened his hand on Minho's neck. He could feel his breathing starting to get harder, but still it wasn't the right time to move. He needed to wait a little more and holding the oxygen the most he could, Minho stretched his hand to reach the knife hidden under his clothes. When he got the handle in his palm, the man’s eyes went wide open at the moment Minho led it into his stomach. Even if Minho hasn't his full strength, he twisted the handle while listening to Mr. Kim’s screaming and his hand getting dirty by the blood. 

As soon as he let go of Minho's neck, Mr. Kim bowed his body letting the gun fall on the ground. Minho started to breathe again and feeling the anger running on his veins, he walked into the other and kicked his body. Just when Minho saw Mr. Kim was already on the floor, he looked for the gun and after catching it up, Minho pointed it at him.

"Where is the fucking money?" Minho asked, staring seriously at the man laid down. When he laughed at his words, Minho got even more pissed-off. He shot into his right knee, making blood spread as Mr. Kim screamed again. 

"I'm not asking again, idiot." Minho warned, but was distracted by the sight of Chan appearing on the door. 

"Are you needing some help, Min?" He asked with a smile showing on his face. 

"We just need to find the money, love."

"You two are disgusting…" Even being truly hurt, Mr. Kim still manages to open his dirty mouth. "You're being too foolish to think this is a good idea. This is bigger than us and you'll regret it badly when your heads start to be chased around."

"Really? Guess you'll never find out." Minho calmly answered, pointing the gun against his head and shooting straight at it.

Minho must have spent too much time staring at the hole in the man’s head as his heart beat fast in his chest. Before he could realize, Chan was beside him and touched his arm slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeming too worried. 

"Yeah…" Minho left the gun fall down on the floor again. He was definitely fine and didn't feel any guilt at all after doing what he did. "Let's start to search. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Then, they did it. Unfortunately, their searching took longer than they thought since the office was larger and the money could be literally anywhere. Chan even found some documents in one of those drawers, and one of them has pieces of information of Minho. When he said that it was his birth certificate, Minho got really surprised to see that the old man kept documents from everyone who worked for him… probably it was another way to keep everyone stuck at this place since no one could walk out there without an identification. Minho just took it and left it above the table so he wouldn't forget to bring it with him.

They turned almost everything upside down on the office. Just the walls (including the ceiling) and the floor lasted. Since the whole building was built from wood, Minho guessed what even though the old man was too stupid, he wouldn’t risk his money in places that insects, rats or humidity could deteriorate the cellules of money. So, the two large paintings are the only things they still haven’t looked for. It would be sad to tear those paintings but what could they do? As soon as Minho gave a knife to his partner and explained what he had in mind, they took the frames away and found out those had a false bottom. When they saw all the money separated in small quantities stuck to those paintings, a big smile appeared on their faces. 

"Holy shit, Min!" Chan was mesmerized at the sight of all that money. "It's too much… we won't be capable of carrying everything if we had to." 

It was a shame but Minho agreed with his lover: "Let's put some in those bags and leave."

They did it and Minho put the certificate in one of those bags. When everything has been done, Minho asked:

"Would you carry them? I still have to get my stuff in the room." When Chan nodded, Minho gave him a little peck on his lips and left the room quickly. "Don't let anyone see you, Chan!"

Minho ran until the room, trying not to be seen. When he got there, Minho took his small bag and without looking back, he left the room. Then, Minho hurried his pace around the place until he opened the exit door and after seeing Chan waiting for him at the driver seat of his car, he smiled. God, he couldn’t put in words his feelings for his partner and how much he  _ really  _ adored him.

When Minho entered the passenger seat, Chan started to drive for too far away from it. That was the first time in his life he felt truly  _ free _ and with the power to really command his own life. For that reason, Minho opened the glass window and felt the cold air of the evening in his face and hair. And it almost tasted like…  _ freedom. _ He really couldn't wait to be alone with Chan in a safe place to reward him like he deserved. 

It took a while, but Chan led them to the middle of a forest so they could change their car. It was a part of their plan too, but the second car was too hidden that they really had some trouble in finding it in a dark and dense forest. But once they could get to the right place, they got out the old car taking everything from it. After putting all their bags into the new car, Chan started to spread a gasoline gallon around the car and fired it with a match. 

Minho took the moment as smoke began to fill his nostrils and started to take off his clothes, after asking Chan for an overcoat. He hoped he never had to wear anything like this in his life again. When Minho put the overcoat in his body, he tied a strong knot on it while he threw the old clothes on the fire. Minho stood beside Chan as they watched the fire glow looking almost beautiful at night, when he remembered he still had one last thing to do to let his past behind. Minho looked for his birth certificate on the bag and the moment he found it, he said:

"Did you remember that time you asked the year I was born to make my passport the most real possible, but I couldn't answer it?" Minho tried to hold a sad feeling that was already filling him, when he saw Chan intertwined their hands and nodded at the end. "Even if I can’t read it, I could identify here and it says 1949."

Chan took the birth certificate of him and started to read out loud: "You were born on October 25th, 1949 and…" But he was interrupted by Minho's voice.

"No, love. I don't want to know more than this. Just throw it to the fire and let's continue our trip." He finished, turning his body around into the new car's direction.

Minho didn’t see but Chan respected his decision and after throwing the paper on the fire, he followed the same direction his lover did some seconds ago.

  
  


*

  
  


He didn't know how much time Chan had driven until they got to a hostel in another city. Actually, the plan was going to Gimpo’s airport, so they could take the first airplane to the most far away destination possible. But since their trip would take hours and Chan was the one only who could drive, they decided to take some rest in another place, to just then make their trip without any interruption. Once they got to an old and lonely hostel in a street, they pretended to be on their own and asked for separate rooms, just to not arouse any suspicion. Minho and Chan chose one of the rooms to stay and after leaving their bags on the floor, Minho took the overcoat remaining only with his underwear and laid down on the bed. Before he could realize, Minho fell asleep and had a dreamless sleep. 

Minho felt a hand caressing his face as a way to calmly wake him up and when he opened his eyes, Minho took some seconds to assimilate the scene in front of him. He sat on the mattress and saw a tray with a fruit salad bowl, juice and some types of bread in it, as Chan was sitting on the border of the bed looking fondly at him. 

‘’I thought it could be a nice way to begin the first day of our lives together.’’ Chan said and shrugged at the end of his sentence.

‘’You really don’t get tired of surprising me, don’t you?’’ Minho giggled, before going straight to all the food on the tray.

Minho probably had never seen so much available food in front of him in his whole life, once he was used to eating just what was given to him. It almost looked like a  _ dream.  _ He was too distracted eating those fruits, when Minho started to feel Chan’s hands caressing the skin of his leg. Their eyes were staring intensely at each other and the moment Chan lifted one of his legs to give a small kiss on his skin, Minho smiled recognizing his lover’s moves.

‘’Don’t start it if you’re not intending to go forward, Chan…’’ Minho said in a low tone already feeling his skin starting to tingle. 

‘’Maybe later then, Min.’’ Chan said, leaving his partner and going straight to the window.

Minho tried not to look too much at Chan’s shirtless back flexed and ended up forgetting his food there, but his moment ended sooner than he thought when Chan turned around to him with an alert expression on his face.

"Two cars are just getting here at the full speed, Min."

"Oh, come on… it's so early yet. Do you really think these people are going to look for us?" Minho asked, without moving on the mattress.

"Yes, I do." Chan answered seriously at him, while he got one shirt on his hands and threw it to Minho. "Get dressed up! We need to leave now." 

Even though Minho was getting used to Chan’s way of leading situations whenever something dangerous could happen, he still managed to get surprised to see how Chan changed all his mood to a protective one. He knew that must happen once heading situations like this wasn’t new to his partner. Since it was definitely something new to Minho, he prefered to let his instincts lead him. For that reason, Minho dressed up the shirt and ran away searching for one gun in his bag and after catching it up and putting the bag on his hands, he instinctively looked for the door before Chan stopped him.

‘’No, Min. It’s too dangerous! We have to leave through the window.’’

‘’What?’’ Minho wide opened his eyes, as the thought of jumping that window scared him more than found those men. He’d never said it to anyone, but he really hated heights.

‘’We’re on the second floor. It’s not this high! Just watch me and I’ll wait for you down there.’’

Even if Minho hated that idea, as soon as he heard many steps loudly outside their room, he knew that was his best option. They got closer to the window and Minho carefully observed the steps made by Chan. They looked through the street and there were only three cars (including their own) parked in it, so since there was no one on the street, Chan threw the heavy bag on the ground and jumped gracefully on his foot. Minho felt nervousness and anxiety fill his body at the moment he realized all those meters that separated him from the ground. Then, he also threw the bag on the ground and saw Chan caught both bags on his arms, ready and just waiting for Minho so they could run until their car. Minho prepared himself and closed his eyes, as a form to forget the horrible ache consuming him inside and just jumped.

His falling was the total opposite of Chan’s and Minho didn’t want to think too much about the sharp pain on his right ankle as they ran directly to the car. The moment they were leaving, Minho could see through his peripheral vision some men leaving the hostel and loaded his gun. He felt Chan speed up and adrenaline was starting to make his blood running faster through his whole body, when they both realized two cars were chasing them up. It didn’t take too much until these men began to shoot aiming their car and Minho knew he had to do something about it, so he let his impulses lead his action. 

Minho stretched his right arm (the one which was holding the gun) and started to aim the most he could at both cars. It was too risky to put half of his body outside the window, so he tried to aim like that until the moment a bullet reached their rear windshield making the glass spread all over them. Minho felt anger boiling him as he took his shirt off and put it on the backseat so all those tiny little pieces of glass wouldn’t hurt him. Then, Minho took Chan’s gun and his own on his hands and crawl his knees until on the backstreet. 

After putting a new magazine on his gun, Minho started aiming straight at both cars and shot at them using two guns. He saw those cars were decreasing the space between them and Minho changed his mind. It was better to aim at those frontal tires, so they could let them behind and increase the space between their cars and finally baffle them up. After hitting the frontal tires of one of two cars, Chan began to zigzag the car when they saw the last car was approaching them. Chan stretched his hand as a silent ask to get his gun back and after putting another magazine in it, he gave it to his partner. 

Then, Minho loaded his gun again and before the car could reach them totally, Minho still hidden on the backseat, started to aim at the one man who was in his sight on the passenger seat of the other car. He internally cheered when he saw he had hit the other on his head, and tried to aim against the driver who was seated on the frontal seat. The man started to aim at Chan who was driving with one only hand and Minho felt despair filling him up. Chan aimed the driver and turned his head down before shooting against him and probably hitting him up, once the car had totally stopped after this. 

Chan drove on the road until he could find an empty trail so they could stop to check each other. As soon as his lover managed to get one on that long road, he stopped the car and Minho jumped on his lap on the driver seat. They shared a wet and almost desperate kiss as Minho felt his hands still shaking from the thought of losing his partner. 

‘’They hadn’t hit you, right my love?’’ Minho asked with his voice trembling, after they pulled away from the kiss and touched his bare chest looking for any bruises.

‘’No, I’m fine. But your thighs were bleeding, Min.’’ Chan led his hands to Minho’s waist while his eyes were staring at some small bleedings on the sides of his legs.

‘’Don’t you worry. It’s just those tiny pieces of glasses, nothing too serious.’’ Minho said and hugged Chan’s chest, laying his head on him.

Adrenaline was still running inside Minho, making him a little tired after all this. But since there were  _ real _ people already looking for them, they would have to hurry up their trip to Gimpo to get there sooner than they predicted at the first sight. 

  
  


*

  
  


They took some time to get appropriately dressed up with formal clothes hidden on their stuff before going back to the car and finally continued on their trip. Even if their current situation was seriously risky, Minho felt more calm seeing his lover driving by his side as his hand lightly caressed Chan’s hair. Fortunately, it wasn’t too hot and the sky above them was totally filled by grey clouds. Minho really hoped it wouldn't rain today since it could make their trip even more on those dirt roads. 

Chan drove hours enough to them seeing afternoon become evening but they still weren’t close to Gimpo. Actually at this pace, only at the beginning of dawn they would get to the airport, or at least it was what Minho thought when they saw two police cars in the middle of the road intercepting their way. Minho was getting ready to take his gun, but Chan stopped his moves.

‘’Don’t do this, Min. We don’t know how many men are there and I don’t want us to get shot by them.’’ Chan said, looking at him as he slowed down the car’s speed. ‘’Let’s pretend we’re just ordinary people on a trip. Hide our guns but get some knives and stay tuned at me if they ask us to get off.’’ Minho nodded at Chan and softly squeezed his thigh in a reassuring way. 

After catching three knives and putting them underneath his trousers and on the shoe next to his ankle, Minho prepared himself for whatever came next when Chan totally stopped the car. One policeman got out of his car and walked until them. But before Chan could open his mouth to say anything, the policeman reached the driver’s window said out loud:

‘’Get off, you two!’’ 

They looked at each other’s eyes before doing what had been told them to. As soon Minho opened the passenger’s door, his feet touched the ground and he felt some discomfort on his right ankle but tried to ignore it. Then, he could see other three policemen reaching them and all the scene that happened after was too much for him to process at the first sight. One policeman put Minho away from the car, carrying his body at the same moment, the other policemen reached Chan and one of them punched him on his face. 

‘’Look, you’re safe now. You’d been kidnapped and I know you’re probably in shock yet.’’ The policeman finished, caressing his shoulder.

‘’What?’’  _ What the fuck was going on? _ , Minho thought as his eyes were totally wide opened.

‘’Come with me.’’ He said, trying to lead Minho's body until the police car that was near to them. 

Minho knew he shouldn’t let Chan on his own, but the policemen were in a bigger number and armed. He really thought about punching the policeman next to him, but getting shot now wouldn’t help at all in their situation. Despair started to fill Minho’s body again the moment he saw Chan getting dragged somewhere into the dense forest surrounding the two sides of the road. Even if he was really lost in that situation, totally on his own, Minho decided to get into the role.

‘’Please, take me there. I want to see it.’’ Minho tried to sound as innocent as possible, letting his words in a soft tone, even if his request was the totally opposite of it.

‘’Are you sure, boy?’’ The man seemed to be an old person and must have seen a lot in his life, but the sight of a boy asking him to see someone’s death was really something unique. 

When Minho nodded, the man led him into the woods. He had to hold the feeling of just running away until he could find his lover, but Minho just followed the other. The moment they got on an open space in the forest, his heart almost stopped when his eyes looked at a man pointing a gun against Chan’s head as he was on his knees touching the ground.

‘’I want to do this!’’ Minho said, out loud so all eyes turned at him. He sped up his pace until he could reach the man holding the gun. 

‘’It’s fair.’’ The police officer shrugged and gave it to Minho.

The moment Minho got closer to Chan, he had a sight that made him ache inside. Even though Minho’s face was totally blank, seeing his partner’s face bruised made him want to punch all those men’s until he couldn’t anymore. His eyes were staring at Chan's left eyebrow and lips bleeding as his hand raised the gun straight to his forehead. Chan's eyes didn’t even flinch at the feeling of the cold metal touching him, and Minho really felt all trust his lover had at him. It seemed so right when Minho pulled the trigger at the man on Chan’s left side, making Chan stand up quickly and turned to the policeman on his right side.

There were still two men left and as soon as Minho turned around, he shot again at one man’s chest and when he tried to shoot at the other, he realized there weren't more bullets left.  _ Fuck,  _ Minho thought when he threw the gun away and jumped on the man before he could get his gun. It wasn’t too difficult once Minho was kinda used to fighting with people around but his right ankle was being a nuisance right now. Even though the man had punched him hard on his face and on his stomach, Minho hit him hard on his crotch using his left knee. Once the policeman was on the ground, Minho got the knife hidden on his shoe and sat on his belly, trying to hold him down even if he was writhing a lot. The moment Minho controlled the man below him totally, he didn’t think too much before cutting his throat deeply.

He got on his feet and searched quickly for Chan. Fortunately, he seemed to lead well with the situation when Minho saw the way Chan disarmed the man and shot fast in his chest. When their eyes find each other, they run into each other's direction.

"I'm sorry for taking too long, my love." Minho said hurriedly as he hugged tightly Chan. "I was too confused when he said you had kidnapped me"

"What?" Chan pulled away from him and stared totally surprised at Minho.

"I don't know but probably different versions of stories about us are spreading around." Minho tried to intertwine their hands together when he listened to a loud sound.

Minho knew the moment he had listened to that sound, the shot had already been done and seeing that one of the men he just shot before still was hanging on the trigger, the first thing that passed in his mind was to protect Chan. He always had been this impulsive person so his movement of strongly pushing Chan's body to the ground wasn't something unusual for him. Everything after that happened fast as Minho felt a sharp pain hitting his body and the bullet’s impact making him lose his balance and fall on the ground.

His head hit hard on the ground filled with old leaves and his eyes shut up at the moment Minho felt an agonizing pain running his body. He saw his left shoulder bleeding and when Minho tried to touch it, he let out a scream.

"Min, look at me!" Chan's hand touched Minho's face. "Don't worry about that fucker anymore. Let's get out of here." 

Chan tore his shirt and put the fabric on Minho's wound. "Try to press it, okay?"

Minho tried and it really hurt badly but he knew he would have to handle it for a while. Chan grabbed his body and carried him in his arms. When he realized the environment around him again, Minho was already on the passenger seat of their car and Chan was driving away from here. 

"I can't believe you really took a bullet for me, Minho!" Chan's voice sounded almost angry at him.

"I've just saved you, your asshole." Minho's voice let out too tired. "Can you believe that our first discussion is gonna be because of this?" He laughed at his own words and started to get really dizzy as his eyelashes started to get heavier as each second passed by.

"Hey, Min. Please, don't faint now!" Chan's gave some small slaps on his face. ‘’Just hang on a little.’’

Minho tried his best to not blacked out and even if sometimes his eyes definitely wanted to close off. The sharp pain continued on his left shoulder and even his right ankle started to hurt again since adrenaline had just passed by, and now he just wanted to rest a little. His mind was too much dominated by pain to pay any attention to where they were going. So, when the car suddenly stopped on dark street with some houses, Minho weakly asked:

‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’I’m not going to let you bleeding until death here, Minho!’’ Chan answered, already preparing himself to leave, when Minho touched his smudged hand on his arm.

‘’It’s too risky, Chan…’’ Minho looked to his eyes as a way to transmit his opinion about asking an unknown person’s help.

‘’First, we’re in another city and no one here knows us. Second, if police really thinks I had kidnapped you, I don’t care about getting caught if it’s means you’re safe and alive.’’ Chan left the car and went straight to a house which had lights still on.

_ Why does his partner have to be so stubborn?  _ Minho thought as he saw that fabric already soaking with too much blood. His eyes stared at the dark night as he imagined if he would get through this. It wasn’t the first time Minho got seriously hurt but being shot was something totally different. At the end, he didn’t care a lot if this would definitely lead to his death. Minho lived a life without any perspective of getting better in a horrible place for too long, but everything had changed the moment he met Chan. Almost as if he had given Minho the colors he needed to see living in a positive way and if he needed to die now, at least Minho has lived the best of his life in the last months.

Suddenly, Chan appeared and drove the car until he could enter at an opened garage door of a simple house in the middle of the street. Even if Minho really wanted to ask about it, he felt more and more weak as the minutes were passing and it was getting unbearable to hold the dizziness that was filling him. When he least expected, Chan was carrying him through that unknown house. Minho didn’t pay any attention to the environment and when his senses came back at him, he realized he was sitting somewhere on a toilet.

‘’God, look at his face! He’s pale.’’ Minho’s eyes saw an old woman wearing pajamas looking at him, totally scared.

Chan tore the shirt Minho was wearing to see how severe his wound is. ‘’Min, the bullet didn’t pierce through and it’s a good thing. Are you listening me?’’ When Minho weakly nodded, he continued: ‘’But I’ll have to take it off your shoulder and it’s going to hurt a lot.’’

Minho just rolled his eyes and tilted his head back looking at the white ceiling. His mind wasn’t able to focus on Chan’s and the lady conversation or anything at all. He only came back to his senses the moment Chan held his face and looked straight at him. Then he gave Minho a towel to put on his mouth and he saw Chan had a clamp on his right hand. When it touched his bruised skin, searching through the lost bullet, Minho felt an excruciating pain in his whole body as his screams were muffled by the towel and his tears wet his entire face. It seemed an eternity but it only took some second to Chan take the bullet and throw it away on the sink.

Even after that nightmare seemed to come to an end, its second part returned as Chan took the excessed blood of the wound and started stitching his skin. After he had cleaned Minho’s upper body, Chan put a gauze on to protect it.

‘’We have some painkillers on our kit. I’m going to get you some and you’re going to rest, okay? I’ll right back, my love.’’ Chan said and ran away from the toilet.

He was very fast and after a few seconds, Chan was already handing him some pills and a cup full of water. Minho swallowed them and looked at the relieved expression on his lover's face even if he was a mess and had blood all around his body. 

‘’You’re going to be alright, Min.’’ Chan let a tender kiss on Minho’s forehead. Then, he carried his body again until Minho was being laid down in bed in some place of that house.

‘’You know that I love you, right? Thanks for taking care of me, Chan.’’ And those were Minho’s last words before he could  _ finally _ blacked out in that cozy bedroom. 

  
  


*

  
  


Minho’s eyes opened up suddenly and his mind started to observe around the bedroom. There isn’t any light on and he was completely alone, when Minho began to realize what had happened earlier.  _ Where was Chan? _ He needed to find him and after sitting on the bed, Minho noticed his situation: the gauze covering his wound that was still hurting but less than earlier and his right ankle throbbing a little at the moment he put his both feet on the floor. It wouldn’t be easy but he stood up and started to take small steps until the door. Minho slowly walked through the room and through the corridors of that simple house.

The sight of Chan wearing clean and simple clothes and talking with an old lady in the kitchen surprised him while Minho stood still in the middle of the living room. He was feeling more confused than ever before letting his lover’s name softly left his mouth. Their eyes turned at him and Chan seemed almost scared to see him when he crossed the room until reach Minho.

‘’You should be resting, Min.’’ He said, approaching his hands to Minho’s body as a way to check him.

‘’I wanted to talk to you, love…’’ Minho whispered, looking at the small swollen bruises on his face and feeling worried about him.

Chan nodded at him and led Minho back to the bedroom. He wrapped Minho’s waist and helped him get there. As soon as they entered it, Chan and Minho sat on the bed side by side.

‘’First of all: where are we and what’s happening here?’’

‘’It’s a long story but summarizing it: I came here because it was the only house which lights were on and when Mrs. Choi opened the door for me, I told her we’d been attacked by robbers and you were shot by one of them. Fortunately, she didn’t suspect of anything and helped me taking care of you in the toilet.’’ Chan finished, taking his hand to the other’s back.

‘’Are you sure we can trust her?’’ Minho asked, since he was naturally suspicious of everyone around him.

‘’We’re miles away from there, Min. And she doesn’t even have a TV or telephone… I can tell she’s a domestic person. We just need take some time here before returning to our trip and…’’ Chan was interrupted by Minho’s voice.

‘’Oh, no... We need to leave now! It’s dangerous for us, and for her, spending more time here.’’ Minho said, turning his body at his partner.

‘’You’re still hurt! I won’t risk you anymore. Besides that, I saw you were limping.’’ Chan continued, trying to justify his point.

‘’I know I’m completely fucked up but it can’t stop us now. Do you forget they still have people chasing us out there?’’ Minho said, trying to sound convincing.

‘’Why did I have to find such a stubborn boyfriend?’’ Chan asked no one specifically but looked at the ceiling. 

‘’Boyfriend, Chan?’’ Minho forgot for one second he should be trying to be persuasive, and let a smile appear on his face.

‘’I tried to lie about it to Mrs. Choi but she asked me that as soon as I returned to the living room after you’d fallen asleep. I could tell by her eyes she already knew that, so I just confirmed.’’ Chan shrugged at the end, but his eyes were staring so fondly at Minho that he felt his heart melt inside.

It was the first time Minho created serious attachments by someone and in fact, he liked to know people are already recognizing them as partners or even a  _ couple _ . Of course, it could be dangerous in their current situation, but once they were out of this country, they wouldn’t have to hide themselves anymore and this thought made Minho very happy.

‘’That’s fine, baby. Actually, I really meant those words from yesterday… I know I suck at feelings, but I’m learning a lot with you now.’’ Minho felt tears filling his eyes and lifted his unharmed arm to touch Chan's cheek with his hand.

‘’Min, my heart almost stopped when I saw you taking that bullet. For one second, I thought you were dead and I wish I could be too.’’ Chan said as tears rolled on his pretty face, but continued: ‘’At that moment, I realized how much I loved you and couldn’t continue without you.’’

Minho didn’t find words to answer him, so he decided to hug him (or at least try the best he could, once his left shoulder prevented him). He let his head rest on Chan’s chest and said:

‘’Please, reconsider my request, Chan… We’ll only be truly safe once we get out of here forever.’’ 

‘’Okay, love. Just give me some hours to prepare everything and at the beginning of the evening, we’ll be leaving to Gimpo.’’ He finished his sentence giving a quick kiss at Minho’s head. 

  
  


*

  
  


It took a while but they managed to set up everything for their trip as their bags were on the trunk of the car. They took a shower together and Chan helped him, cleaning his wound again and dressed him in a suit. Actually, their initial plan to travel aboard was to pretend they were businessmen from the same family of another country but since their bodies were very bruised (as Minho could realized when he saw Chan’s naked body on the shower), they decided to pretend that they’d suffered an accident on the halfway of South Korea. They were prepared wearing suits as Chan put sunglasses on to hide his swollen eye and Minho wore a hat to disguise himself at least a little. Then, they thanked Mrs. Choi for hosting them during the day and left her house while Chan finally drove to Gimpo’s airport. 

Even if Minho really wanted to get there as urgently as possible, he understood when Chan explained to him that it would be safer if they got a longer way as a form to avoid any unpleasant encounter with policemen again. He was too anxious sitting in the passenger seat and that feeling normally blocked him to his own thoughts, so for that reason Minho spent a whole hour in silence only caressing Chan’s leg as a way to calm his nervousness. 

It was completely night when they saw a board greeting them and Chan told him they were already closed to the airport. As soon as Minho could see a huge construction surrounded by many lights at the end of the road, he felt excitement filling him again. When they were getting near to its main big gate, Chan stopped the car and said:

‘’I have to get rid of this car, but I promise it’s gonna be quick. You can go ahead to confuse anyone who may is expecting to see us together.’’

‘’Give one bag and a gun, then.’’ Minho saw Chan’s face and realized he was going to start an argument when he continued: ‘’Do you really want to appear there with those bags? Come on, I can do this!’’

He just sighed and gave a gun to Minho before he left the car and went to open the trunk. They were both outside the car when Chan put a heavy bag on Minho’s unhurt shoulder and even if he felt his body almost going down because of that, Minho pretended everything was fine as he hid the gun underneath his blouse. 

‘’Do you have your documents with you, right?’’ Chan asked and saw Minho nodding quickly. ‘’Okay, Min. We’ll meet inside there.’’ He winked at Minho and returned to the car as Minho slowly walked into the airport’s entrance. 

Minho tried his best not to show his face as he entered the airport with his head being covered by the hat and he kept his eyes lower. The moment Minho got there, he has to admit he was totally astonied: the huge and luxurious lobby had only a few people walking with their suitcases around the place as some other people were waiting at check-in platforms. He didn’t know exactly which place he should go, so Minho decided to wait for Chan behind one big joist next to the entrance. When he saw Chan quietly walking through the lobby, Minho decided to get on the role again and walked into his direction. The moment they saw each other, Chan started to guide him but still walking afar.

They had talked about this moment before and he knew that from now on, Chan would take the lead of everything. When they got into a check-in platform and a blonde and foreign woman started to talk with them, Minho stood quiet listening to them speaking another language he wouldn’t recognize. 

Chan pulled away from the counter and whispered at him: ‘’Is Canada okay for you? It’s the most distant destination and the next airplane is going to leave in 30 minutes.’’ 

Minho didn’t even know too much of that country but since it’s the most distant, he quickly agreed, nodding his head. The woman seemed to ask for their documents and after she checked them, she returned those to Chan and Minho. Then, Chan paid her and she gave their ticket to them. He talked a little more with her and when they finished, Chan was leading him somewhere with the lady guiding them. He didn’t know if it was something normal, but when they got into a small staff room and she left them there, Minho knew something weird was happening.

‘’Look, you’ll want to argue but please, listen to me: it’s too risky for you to be seeing around since you’re not in a good condition to get in a fight with anyone.’’ Chan took Minho’s hands and started to caress them. ‘’That’s why you’re going to be here and when the time comes, a flight attendant is going to take you and our bags to the airplane. I’ll pay them more to do this and I’ll make sure anyone will disturb your leaving.’’

‘’What? Are you really suggesting us to  _ separate _ ?’’ Minho almost screamed his words as his eyes went wide open.

"I promise I won't take long here. I'll just look around and as soon as I finish it, I'll hurry up on the corridor to find you inside there." Chan tried to persuade him, even knowing it would be a very difficult task.

"But if… if you don't come back? I won't…" Minho didn’t finish the sentence as tears were already rolling on his face and his heart clenched hard at the mere thought of  _ losing  _ Chan.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll be fine, Min. You know I can take care of myself… I always did." Chan cleaned his lover’s tears and touched their foreheads together.

When their lips found each other, Chan held softly Minho's face as they tried to show in their kiss all those unnamed words and feelings to each other.

"I really love you with all my heart, Minho. Don't you ever forget that!" Chan said, between some little pecks at Minho's pretty lips.

"I love you too, Chan." Minho said, smiling at him. 

"I have to go now, my love. But the next time we look at each other, we'll be leaving here, okay? Don't hesitate when the flight attendant comes to get you." Chan asked, preparing himself to leave the small room.

"Please, be safe!" Even though Minho knew it was a terrible idea, he knew as well that his bad condition wouldn't help at all if someone appeared. His heart ached a lot at the sight of Chan's leaving the room. 

Minho had imagined his leaving many times during the last weeks, but in all of them Chan was  _ by his side _ . Waiting alone in that room with their bags (which was the representation of everything they'd planned for) was the last thing he thought would happen. Those endless minutes passed by until a foreign man entered the room and asked Minho to follow him after catching up those bags.

Even though Minho wasn't in his best condition (he still felt a little throb on his shoulder), it didn't mean he wasn't fully alert. His hand was around his waist, ready to take his gun if he needed as Minho still was following the man on a corridor that led to the airplane's entrance. Fortunately, Minho managed to enter through the entrance and the flight attendant guided him to a chair on the first row. He saw the man putting his large bags in a compartment above his head and after thanking him, the man followed his way through the airplane.

The moment Minho realized he was really  _ there,  _ sitting on a reclining chair with the seat belt closed on his waist, he looked at those empty chairs beside him. That made Minho even more anxious as he turned his eyes to the open entrance and saw a few foreign people entering through it. Actually, Chan was delaying more than he thought and Minho felt like he couldn't hold his tears anymore. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back until he was almost laying on the chair. His unharmed hand was pressing his face, when Minho heard a voice saying: 

"Can I sit here, sir?"  _ Holy shit _ , Minho would jump on Chan if he wasn't held on the chair by the seat belt. 

Minho wanted to cry but his face was adorning a big smile as he saw Chan sitting on the chair beside him. He turned around the best he could and held the other's face to press their lips together. Minho really didn't even care about anyone seeing them, but then he noticed Chan's hands wearing gloves.

"What happened, love?" Minho asked, holding his covered hand.

"I've found a man outside the airport and I bruised my knuckles  _ a lot,  _ if you know what I mean… Anyway, I took his gloves just to hide my bloody hands." He answered, shrugging after that. 

"I'm so glad to have you here… Actually, I wanted to give you something." Minho reached the pocket of his trousers and took a small bundle of it. "I know we can't legally do this, but I really want to officialize the relationship between us so…  _ do you want to stay with me and be my partner for life _ ?" He finished, catching Chan's right hand up and after taking off the glove, Minho put a ring on his finger.

"Fuck, Min! Of course I do." Chan answered happily, holding Minho's face into his hands and kissing him once more.

They heard a voice on the speakers telling everyone that the airplane would leave in a few minutes. Minho had never felt this happiness and satisfaction in his whole life and even though he didn't have solid plans for his life aboard, Minho knew he could count on Chan and his way of coloring his life as a form to make him see through all the troubles they would have to get through yet. But once they were together, everything was worth it at the end.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Since you got here, I want to thank you and say that I'll appreciate any constructive review or feedback. It was a very complex prompt and I hope I didn't make any mistakes or nonsense events in the halfway of the story...
> 
> Twitter: @changkissx


End file.
